


Don't Know What You Have

by padfootsotter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to fall in love with your best friend. It's hard to watch them fall in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know What You Have

“I’m in love.” With those words (Y/N)’s world came crashing down.

 

She took a deep breath and put down her book, she looked over to him and pretended to take an interest in the subject, “Oh? Who is she?”

 

Luke grinned and bit down his lip, “She’s one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I met her today, she was the photographer for this magazine. She was amazing (Y/N).” As Luke finished his sentence the rest of the group walked into the front room.

 

“Who’s amazing?” Calum asked.

 

“Our photographer today, remember her?” Luke asked with asked with a dumbstruck look on his face. (Y/N) wanted to do nothing but slap that look on his face.

 

“Abi?”

 

“That’s her name!”

 

“You’re in love with this girl and you didn’t even know her name?” (Y/N) scoffed, causing Ashton to choke on his biscuit.

 

Luke ignored the two of them, “Do you think she’ll say yes if I ask her out?”

 

Each of the boys quickly glanced at (Y/N) who was sporting a nonchalance look, “Don’t you think it’s a bit forward mate? I mean she might have a boyfriend, you know.” Michael piped in.

 

Luke gazed at Michael, “Even if she did have a boyfriend, I’ll wait for her. It seems like she’s on of those people that are worth waiting for. I think she might be the love of my life, guys. She’ll be worth it because I think I know somewhere that she’ll be the person I’ll marry.” Luke finished his speech with a smile.

 

Halfway through Luke’s speech (Y/N) felt her eyes begin to water and her heart began to constrict in her chest. She mumbled a quick ‘excuse me’ and walked out of the room, Luke was too into his speech to notice (Y/N) getting out of the room.

  
  
  


(Y/N) closed the back door and walked to the bench in her garden. She sat down and willed herself not to cry, unfortunately she was too weak and began to break down. “You okay?”

 

“Just dandy, thank you.” Was her reply, the person scoffed and sat down next to her.

 

“(Y/N).”

“Ashton.”

 

“You can talk to me you know.” He wrapped his arm around her and tried to soothe her. “Luke’s just being an idiot right now. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

 

“What if he does? What if this Abi chick is the love of his life? I’m just wasting my life, Ash.” (Y/N) leaned back into Ashton and began to wipe her tears away.

 

“Well I’m going to start with this. There are many things that are wrong with what you just said. First of all, this Abi chick is not the love of his life. He’s just in this stage where he thinks she is, but everyone knows he’s already found the love of his life, which is you,” Ashton nudged her and she chuckled, “The second being you never waste your life if you’re waiting for something that’s worth it in the end. Luke is going to see sooner or later, hopefully sooner that you are the love of his life.”

 

“What if he never does?” She mumbled.

 

“Then, excuse me for the foul language but he is a fuck wit.” (Y/N) laughed loudly and Ash grinned, happy to see that his friend is happy.

  
  


Luke came out of the house to find where Ashton and (Y/N) went off too. He found them sitting on her bench and he frowned, she only came here when she was extremely upset. Luke crouched behind the bush and listened to their conversation, trying to find out what has upset her.

 

“Do you think you could ever forget your first love?” He heard (Y/N) ask.

 

“No. Sure you might fall out of love with them but they’re always in your heart, considering they were your first love.”

 

(Y/N) laughed, “When did you become so smart?” Luke looked higher and saw (Y/N) gazing up at Ashton. He didn’t know why but he felt uneasy.

 

“I was born smart, I just don’t show it. I have a reputation to uphold.” He smirked at her and she laughed.

 

“Oh Ash, I feel sorry for your future wife.” She teased as she pinched his cheeks, “But then again, thank you for tonight, you, you helped me. Thank you.” She kissed his cheeks and he gave her a goofy smile in return.

 

“You’re welcome my lady, now shall we return inside and order some pizza?” Ashton jumped off the bench and held out his hand to (Y/N).

 

“What a gentleman.” She took his hand and walked back inside.

 

Luke got out of his hiding spot and looked to where (Y/N) and Ashton were walking. He didn’t know why but he felt a sudden urge to punch Ashton in the face, multiple times.


End file.
